


many happy returns

by spoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if you'll like it, and it's kind of last minute but. Luna was always polite to house elves and you can't tell me otherwise.</p></blockquote>





	many happy returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



She’s fallen asleep near the windows again, which does make it easier to move everything back into her trunk. 

They’ve had a harder time of it than usual this year, with everything scattered so. She’s done something that upset the other children more than usual, though they will be upset in turn. They do wonder if she’s ever noticed that some people’s things go missing after hers have come back. If so she’s never said it to them; but it’s been hard to tell what the young miss was thinking from her first hello. 

One of them does leave the work momentarily to bring down a blanket; just because the girl never seems to notice the cold doesn’t mean she won’t catch ill. It would be a crying shame if she couldn’t enjoy the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you'll like it, and it's kind of last minute but. Luna was always polite to house elves and you can't tell me otherwise.


End file.
